


Five Year Gap

by zarabithia



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2019-04-04 08:49:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14016642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: Jason and Kaldur work out whether or not you can go home again.





	Five Year Gap

**Year One**

“You can’t go home again,” Jason says to Kaldur, the first time they meet after Jason’s supposed death. 

Jason is sporting much darker colors than he ever had when he’d been part of Young Justice. His grin is darker, too, twisted, and borderline cruel. The knife in his hand has no Robin-equivalent. 

But there is enough of Jason left to allow Kaldur to regain his footing, to stand in front of Jason again on equal footing. 

“You aren’t arguing the point,” Jason notes. 

Kaldur doesn’t tell Jason about all that has changed since his death. He doesn’t tell Jason that the trust levels Kaldur had once enjoyed are gone entirely. He doesn’t bask in pity, because it was all for the greater good.

“We build new homes,” he tells Jason, instead.

~ 

**Year Two**

“You’re bleeding.” Kaldur doesn’t recognize the voice, but all of his concentration at the moment is going into making sure that he stays conscious.

Closing his eyes at this point would mean death, he is sure. 

Keeping his eyes barely open, however, does not prevent him from struggling when his companion’s arms reach under him.

“Unless you want to do your best imitation of a Krabby Patty on this sidewalk, you need to not fight me,” the voice warns.

Krabby Patty? Well, it’s been years, but only one person has ever called Kaldur that.

“I’ve never had reason to fight you, Jason.” 

~

**Year Three**

They eat fish sticks on Jason’s couch, and they watch news of superheroes who Jason pretends not to care about.

Some of whom used to be Kaldur’s teammates, but Kaldur has never pretended not to care about them. 

At the present, however, is a Young Green Lantern Kaldur has never met, because of course Young Justice is a bit beneath Green Lantern standards. 

“I met him once,” Jason tells Kaldur. “Worse three months of my life. Man’s a total jackass.” 

“I have heard he’s supposed to be rather nice.” That’s what Roy tells him, at least, though that information comes filtered courtesy of the newest Arrow. An Arrow who had almost been as lost as Kaldur at one point, but now travels as part of the League.

“He thought I was after his ass the whole time. Full on gay panic, and overcompensated by screaming every time I looked in Wonder Girl’s direction. Am I supposed to be raping him or her? Pick a damn side already, Rayner, and quit being such a confused little bitch.” 

Kaldur doesn’t know Kyle Rayner, but Connor’s kisses had been sweet, so he hopes Jason is wrong, because it is in fact Connor who comes onto screen next, in a daring display of saving Green Lantern from being consumed by a giant squid.

“Have you ever tasted squid?” Jason asks, and it helps squash the guilt Kaldur has about not being there.

~

**Year Four**

Jason is drunk, and it’s the only reason he asks the question. 

“Why didn’t you go back?” 

Kaldur looks down at his own glass, swirling ice in a drink that he won’t ever finish. He doesn’t answer, and Jason’s question gets longer and more drawn out. 

“They would have taken you back. They love you. You’re perfect. Like they think Golden boy is, but you actually are and he’s there… and you’re not. Why?” 

“Nightwing was always meant to lead,” Kaldur says. It’s a safe, practiced answer. 

“I only ever followed you,” Jason says. “Still am.” 

~

**Year Five**

“You need to shave. I don’t like beard burn,” Jason tells Kaldur after Kaldur has flopped back onto his back on the bed beside his mate. 

“I’ll take care of it,” Kaldur tells him, and Jason yawns in response. 

“Good.” 

The morning is shining through their window, signaling the incoming of the Miami day. Kaldur closes his eyes, and after a moment, he can hear Jason’s breathing slow down to a peaceful sound signaling sleep. 

Kaldur lies there, listening to Jason breathe and the sounds of the city coming from outside the window. It’s not Gotham or Atlantis and it’s certainly not Happy Harbor … 

But it’s home. 

~


End file.
